Half Life Fanon Wiki
Half-Life 2:Episode Three Developers:G sofware Publishers:G sofware Release date:October 20110 Series:Half-Lifebhoicwhwc Engine:Source (Latest Source build-modified) Half-Life 2:Episode Three is a first-person shooter video game,acting as the third and final episode to the Half-Life 2 trilogy.The game was developed and published by g sofware .The gameplay is similar to the previous games but has some new features and more enhanced graphics that function under the stability of the modified Source engine.The game was released on October 2012 with the use of Valves intergrated software kit,Steam. Gameplay The same as Half-Life 2:Episode Two but only with some brand new features to the first-person interface and revealed installations to the HEV suit.The game uses a modified Source engine that advances AI animation,interaction and most importantly its physics system has been advanced with the use of the latest Source build. Plot It continues where Half-Life 2:Episode Two left-off.After the death of Dr.Eli Vance Gordon and Alyx prepear to head off in the search of the Borealis.The deceased body of Eli Vance is being taken away by the sceinctists.Gordon and Alyx move along the coast and journey to the arctic.After they pick something up on the transmitor they are being attacked by a new kind of Combine forces.Gordon has to fend them off while Alyx is taking over the helicopters controls.They get damaged by the failing rotors and crash on a unknown location.After Gordon wakes up he hears Alyxs voice and moves through the collapsed aircraft.Something begins to happen to Gordons suit that engages a powerful blast of energy revealing a way out of the helicopter.Alyx tells Gordon that his suit is getting more and more of a distress and warns him that he must keep the suit under his will of command,since he knows more about the suit than anyone else.They find a gulag that contains an underground facility and something that might be of there use.They get attacked by a hunter that Gordon later kills.They find a rebel stranded in the gulag and then free him.The rebel gets recruited by them and they find a radio tower which they can use to communicate with the others.Barney arrives,successfuly contacted by Gordon,Alyx and the rebel.They witness the living appearenc of Dr.Breen after they wanted to make contact with a rebel team on the other side of the valley.After much struggle to fight the Combine,they finally make it and find Dr.Breen.After a battle with the Grand Advisor Gordon defeats Dr.Breen and reaches out to him.Gordon kills Dr.Breen once and for all making the world save from the Combines Borealis needs.G=Man arrives after a reunion with everybody that Gordon knows.He congrats Gordon Freeman for his effort and tells him that his meanings are an excellent presentation of courage and bravery.He tells Gordon that he will be left in peacefulness for now and opens random portals for him to return to earth.Gordon then leaves the G=Man and goes through one of the portals assuring that everything will be momentarily normal and that the earth is the victor and the Combine have fallen. Category:Combine OverWiki Category:Browse Category:Antlions Category:Race x Category:The combine Category:Zombie Category:X men Category:Other